huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
Austin is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Worlds Apart Austin began Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the red Nagarote tribe. They were extremely dysfunctional at the beginning of the game, mainly due to Rock being ill. At the first tribal council, Austin unanimously voted with the tribe and sent him home. After two immunity wins, the tribe lost again. Austin voted with the majority in sending home weaker liability Laurie. At the point, Austin made the tribe dissolve and remained on Nagarote along with original members, Mickey, Gail and Miles. The four held the majority on the new tribe, voting out Blue Jay and Monica at their two losses. At the tribe switch, Austin and Gail were switched to the blue Escameca tribe. They did not have to go to tribal council as they won the only immunity challenge they had. At this point, the merge occurred and Austin's Nagarote alliance were in control. At the first vote, he, Gail, Mickey, Miles and Derrick sent home Callum. The votes at the next tribal were tied between Miles, Derrick and Rick. After the revote, Austin changed his vote from Rick to Derrick, sending him home. Now in power, the alliance sent home minority members Erin and Rick. By the Final Six, it was clear to Austin that either Lucy or Byron would be the next member of the jury. Since none of them won immunity, the plan was to vote for Lucy. However, Gail wanted to have stronger competition at the end of the game. She told Miles and Austin to vote for Mickey whilst the others would vote for Byron. This proved a fatal mistake on Austin's part as Gail and the group actually blindsided Austin, making him the sixth jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, he believed Gail played the hardest game and voted for her to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan Austin in his second season was placed on the red Heiwa tribe during Survivor: Japan, labelled the 'Beauty' tribe. The tribe was strong enough to win the first four immunity challenges and did not have to vote someone out. At the tribe switch, Austin was placed on the green Chikara tribe along with original members Cami, Dimitri and Aaron. The tribe was extremely strong, only having to go to tribal council once when Heiwa and Chikara went to a Double Tribal Council. At the vote, Austin and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Cami. Austin was then able to make the merge with his majority alliance. At the first two votes, he voted with the original Heiwa members and Dion in sending Harriet and Quentin home. At the next vote, Aaron, Austin, Peighton and Alexys sent Vikki him before voting out Dustin. By Day 32, the original Heiwa alliance held the power in the game with numbers. At tribal, they voted for Igor, but he removed all votes against him with a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted from Igor and Jessica, Aaron was voted out, meaning Austin lost an ally. This proved to be the demise of the tribe as Hidden Immunity Idol plays at the next two tribals by Peighton and Alexys sent home Dion and shortly after, Austin. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Alexys to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Austin is one of four castaways to be kidnapped by the winning tribe, along with Erin, Jack and Leo. *In both of his seasons, Austin: **Was originally on a red tribe. **Placed sixth and voted for a female to win the title of Sole Survivor. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways